Confesión
by Meggi Usui
Summary: Un contrato, dos firmantes, cuatros chicos, seis... no, mentirá, Horo y Hao firman un contrato y se comprometen a confesarse a quienes les han sacado hasta la última gota de baba... HoroxLen HaoxLyseg


Supongo que ahora tengo que poner las formalidades...

**Declamier:** Shaman king no es mío, sino de Hiroyuki Takei, ser al cual envidio y le diría como hacer la cosas XD

**No hago** este fic con fines de lucro, sino por diversión y para descargar tanta creatividad al dope, pero un review no viene mal de vez en cuando (indirecta a los lectores)

**Advertencias**: Este fic contiene _**Yaoi**_ así que si no les gusta ¿qué cangrejos hacen por acá o.ô?...

Bien, ahora sí no los distraigo más, que lo disfruten

* * *

**Confesión**

_**Capítulo 1: El contrato**_

- Ya lo hice, te toca -Hao llegaba donde Horo exhibiendo una sonrisa triunfal- Vamos hoto firmaste un contrato.

- No te creo que te le hayas declarado -en realidad sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo luego de acordarlo.

- Sí lo hice, ahora te toca -insistió el pelilargo.

- Bueno, bueno, ya voy -se levanto el ainu lamentando haber sido tan impulsivo.

Desde que comenzó el año escolar Hao y Horo se sentaban juntos, y aunque no se llevaban de lo mejor siquiera se toleraban. El caso es que llevaban todo el año babeando, Horo por Len y Hao por Lyserg.

Pero el colmo de los males fue en medio de una clase que Hao casi tiene una erección.

/ Flash back /

- Es el colmo Hao... -lo atajó antes de que saliera al recreo- ¿por qué mejor no te quitas las ansias y te declaras? -gritó enojado Horohoro

- ¿Y tú harías lo mismo no? -ironizó Hao sin poder disimular cierto tinte rojizo en su cara.

- D-de que ha... blas -balbuceó Horokeu "¿Tan evidente soy?"

- De Len, ya bastante te desconcentrabas en clase sin él -

- Yo... -ahora trata de huir.

- Ven aquí... -y lo toma por la parte de atrás de su camisa- Si yo tengo que ir y pedir por Lyserg tú harás lo mismo por Len... -

En dos minutos ya estaba hecho el contrato donde juraban declararse siempre y cuando el otro lo hiciera.

/ Fin del flash back /

Ahora Horo iba por el jardín de la escuela en busca del chino seguido por Hao a cierta distancia.

- Es necesario que estes... -

- Si nn -

Horo suspiró por enésima vez sabiendose derrotado... y rechazado de antemano.

Lo encontró en un banco muy concentrado en un libro escrito en chino.

- Len... -

- Hmmm... -

- Bueno... -no iba a decirlo en voz alta, eso seguro. Se agachó y susurro al oido de Len "me gustas", luego de eso salió corriendo dejándolo muy sonrojado y aturdido...

Ya en la tarde, y luego de haber evitado lo que quedaba de jornada escolar al chino, Horohoro volvió a su departamento.

- Hermano, tienes visitas -dijo Pilika, que mientras el susodicho entreaba, salía.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó, no había escuchado lo anterior.

- A comprar -respondió y se fue sin más.

Horo fue a su habitación arrastrando los pies.

- QUÉEEEEE? -exclamó al ver a Len sentado en su cama.

- Horokeu... -habló serio y como siempre que estaba verdaderamente enojado, lo llamó por su nombre entero- ... no sabes que está mal no hacerse cargo de lo que se dice... -

- ... -Horohoro sencillamente no atinó a nada más que empalidecer y a poner todo su empeño en que no le temblaran las piernas.

- Te declaraste y huiste ¿no? -Len se paró y caminaba lentamente hacia el norteño.

- Bueno... y-y-yo... -Horo movía la boca como pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Fue en serio o sólo una de tus bromas? -aunque Horo no lo notó, en su voz, a parte de indignación, había un deje de tristeza.

- N-no... -el peliazul negaba con la cabeza- no era... yo.. a mí... -

Sin que darse cuenta, había ido retrocediendo y ahora Len lo tenía arrinconado contra la puerta del dormitorio.

- Hm... -el mandarín colocó sus manos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Horo, evitándole escapar- ¿qué dices?

Horo estaba verdaderamente incomodo con la situación... ¿Len se le insinuaba o sólo quería intimidarlo?

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? -preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ... -sólo silencio.

- No, no era en serio... era una broma... -contestó al silencio como mejor pudo, a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estomago.

A penas, un segundo, fue lo que duro la sombra de decepsión en el rostro del chino.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo entendiste -le reprochó arrastrando las palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Horito? -preguntó casi burlón el mayor de los Asakura.

- ¡Hao! ¿puedes hacer el favor de cerrar la boca? -contestó un cansado ainu.

- Uy, que carácter... ¿acaso te fue mal? -

- Peor que mal TT... -

Fue cuestión de dos minutos contarle lo que había sucedido en el departamento.

- _No cabe duda que es un imbecil ù.ú_ -pensó Hao- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no le dijiste la verdad? -indagó apretándo los dientes para no gritarle.

- No lo sé... sólo me dio miedo ¡Auch! -

Las palabras del Hoto fueron interrumpidas por un lape que le soltó Hao en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón.

- Eres un cobarde... a parte, tenemos un contrato -dijo masajeandose los nudillos- _Es un cabeza dura en todo sentido _

En esos momentos a Horo le dio la impresión de hablar con el abogado... o mejor dicho con el mismisimo Diablo.

- Yo se lo dije, no molestes... -replicó algo frustrado.

- Pero te retractaste, que es lo mismo que nada -sin duda estaba hecho para ser abogado.

- Hao no me vengas con esas, ya bastante me odia en condiciones normales... -

- Si te odiara no podrían llamarse amigos... en fin, o se lo dices por las buenas o te obligo... -buena amenaza.

- TT no me gusta ninguna opción -lloriqueo Horo

- No eran opciones ¬¬ -

- Aun así no me gustan T-T -insiste en lo imposible.

- Vamos Hoto, no es para tanto... Anna es la chica más peligrosa de la escuela, pero Yoh se le declaró y no pasó nada, son muy felices (aunque Anna no sea demostrativa)... yo ya se lo dije a Liserg y sigo entero... -

En este punto dejo de hablar subitamente, cosa que Horohoro no dejó pasar por alto, ya que sabíaperfectamente que al castaño le encantaba congratularse a sí mismo.

- Te dijo que no... -sonrió picaramente.

- ¿Y yo cuando dije eso? -saltó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

En ese momento Horo, con una gran sonrisa, se paró y adoptó esa insoportable aptitud de detective que a veces tiene Lyserg.

- Elemental mi querido Hao -(N/A: sí, ya sé, muy trillado XD)- Es evidente, ya que tu forma de ser no permitiría callarte en medio de... -

No pudo termina su "deducción" ya que había recibido otro lape por parte de su amigo.

- Pare que sepas no me dijo especificamente que no u.ú... -

- Sí, ya entiendo, sólo te loo dio a entender, que amable el verdecito -

- Cállate, idiota. -le espetó con una mirada asesina- ... creo que tal vez fui muy brusco, así que le daqré tiempo de pensarlo -afirmó haciendo alarde de lo orgulloso que era.

- Sí, claro ¬¬ -

Pero debieron dejar su discisión para otro momento, pues ya empezaban a llegar sus compañeros

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá el fic -

nunca pensé que iba a ser de más de un capi, que emoción,

no sé por qué pero, lo que hago es demaciado corto, nunca lo puedo extender.

En fin, me dicen si les gustó, si les moelsta que haga sufrir a Horo, si quieren matarme u otras opciones que dejo a su criterio... pero sobre todo espero que les guste siquiera un poco, y ya saben, los reviews son musas para los escritores de fics (muejeje)

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Meggi Usui


End file.
